She's Right
by DeathByMegane
Summary: "Daiki, you two bicker like a married couple, you know? You like him." "What shit are you saying?" She had been right. OneShot. AoKaga.


**Rambles: **I love AoKaga so much. True AoKise has a better plot in it with their past and all, but somehow I just love this pairing. Enough with my rambles and continuing on with my very first fanfiction.

* * *

_Frustrated._

That one word described everything she had been feeling since the morning her childhood friend dragged her to accompany him to buy another pair of basketball shoes, disturbing all her plans to visit (stalk) Kuroko.

"My black shoes are not black anymore, so I have to buy new black ones," was his reason.

_Then why drag me along with you?! It's your fault for over-taking caring of your shoes and washing them so much till they discoloured._

With evil plans on bleaching all Aomine's shoes in her mind, Momoi's day got _even better. _On the way home, they bumped into Kagami. As usual, the two males made friendly conversations turn into a round of insultings. And of course, they would settle their fight with basketball.

And that's how she got stuck in this position now. Sitting across a basketball court, watching the two engrossed in a heated play. After someone won, both would curse at each other. They would play again and the cycle repeats. She had lost count how many cycles it had been after the seventh one.

"Hah! You lost again!" Aomine started laughing like a maniac.

"Tch! Getting cocky now?" Kagami growled.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like you've been beating me," he smirked. Being the hot-tempered guy Kagami was, he was pissed at that remark.

"...Ahomine," he grumbled to himself silently.

_Oh no no no, not that word! Please don't let Daiki hear that..._

"You said something, Bakagami?" He taunted.

_NOOOO! _

"I said... Ahomine!" Kagami yelled out loud, not wanting to lose.

"You... Fine, let's settle this with-"

Fearing the cycle would repeat once again, the pink-haired girl stood up and shouted, " 'Settle' my ass! When the hell are you going to settle your fight?!"

The court fell into silence. Not only the court, the whole neighbourhood as well. The two teens (and some of the passer-by) turned their attention to her. If this had been an anime, her pink hair would probably be hissing like Medusa's hair.

"Uh... I forgot I had to... get going," Kagami excused himself, not wanting to get involved in Momoi's tantrums. He briskly walked out of the court and left Aomine with Momoi and her hissing hair.

_Damn that Bakagami... Leaving me alone to hear all her whinings..._

Aomine sat on the ground and drank his isotonic water, prepared to hear her endless complaints. However, he didn't expect her to say:

"Daiki, you two bicker like a married couple, you know? You like him."

A fountain of water spurted out of his mouth. If Momoi hadn't slid to her right, she would have probably been soaked with water and saliva.

"What shit are you saying?" Aomine couldn't believe what she said.

_Me? With Kagami? How much shoujo manga has she been reading? Or rather... Has she been having an interest in yaoi manga?_

"I'm saying shit about you liking Kagami-kun."

"If you have somehow forgotten, let me remind you. The only ones I like are girls with big boobs. And apparently..." He smirked.

"He doesn't have any of those heavenly melons."

Momoi looked at him with his disgust for his choice of words to describe breasts. He grinned in satisfaction for being able to make her pull that face. He stood up and stretched his sore muscles.

"Ungh.. Much better..."

Momoi sighed. It wasn't that she had a sudden interest in yaoi manga (though that's part of it), it was because of Aomine's face. She never had seen him look that happy around anyone else, even Kuroko. She wanted him to realize that.

"Just think about it."

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine replied, while waving his hand.

The pink-haired girl twitched at his ignorance to what she said, as if she was just some fly buzzing some language he didn't understand.

_This brat.. I don't care anymore! It's better for him to not realize anything!_

* * *

_You like him._

Those words still haunted Aomine a week after she said it. Haunted him even during basketball practice this afternoon. There is no way, NO WAY in hell, the Aomine Daiki, who had loved big boobs all his life, would like Kagami Taiga.

But... He had to admit. Whenever he thought of the red-haired idiot, he couldn't help warmth to rise in him and he realized that he had been smiling to himself.

"Kagami Taiga, huh..."

"You called me?"

"Wha-" Aomine, who had been drinking milk on the way home, spurted another fountain. The second one of his week. Just his luck.

"Ugh! Ahomine! Why the hell did you burst milk?! Look at what you've done to my cheeseburgers!"

Aomine still wiping his mouth, eyed Kagami's arms filled with soggy cheeseburgers drenched with milk. Not feeling sorry at all, he just shrugged.

"Just be grateful those buns saved your chest and shirt from getting wet."

Kagami's eyes flared up in anger.

"You... You're going to pay for this! I'm going to top you in basketball!"

Aomine's lips unconsciously smiled. Not the smile of joy to beat someone. But the smile spirited to a fun play.

_Just the words I wanted to hear._

After two hours of non-stop battling, the two idiots sat on the ground gasping for breath. None of them had the energy to speak. No matter how silent those two were, the taller teen's mind had been noisily cursing inwardly.

_Damn that Momoi. Because I was so distracted by her words, he was able to get two shots. Lucky idiot..._

His eyes glanced at the red-haired teen from the corner of his eyes, who was busy wiping his sweat with his towel. His drenched hair, for some reason he didn't know why, gave out an aura of...

"Sexy..."

"...If you wanna think something perverted, get out of here."

Aomine didn't realize he had somehow said that indecent word. He felt his cheeks heating up a bit. For the first time, he was so grateful for his dark skin, making it difficult to see the red tinge.

"Why? Saw a big-breasted girl?" Kagami's eyes searched around the area, looking for whoever that made Aomine awestruck.

_What the hell did I just think of, I mean, said?! Shit! Shit! Shit that Satsuki! It's all her because of what she said to me!_

" I don't see any-"

"Do you like me?"

Aomine's mouth moved before his brain even processed it. Was that even scientifically possible?

_I won't let her off when I see her..._

"Hah, don't mind what-"

"I like Aomine."

Aomine's eyes widened. For a moment, his heart punched his ribcage so hard that it took quite some time to process the straightforward words Kagami just said.

"Why not? We're friends, right? You have helped me a lot. Like that time when..."

Kagami started rambling on a list of what Aomine had done for him. Treating to cheeseburgers, lending basketball shoes and etcetera. Aomine was already too lost in his mind to listen to Kagami. For one second there, he had felt happy with his reply. But when he realized it was just as friends...

_Oh thank god, he isn't gay. That would be weird to have someone of your gender to like you. But..._

He watched Kagami as he had moved on to listing the good and bad qualities of the blue-haired teen.

_Somehow I feel pissed..._

_Holy shit! Did I just become one of those girls in the shoujo manga that Satsuki reads? What the fuck with the mushy monologue?!_

Cursing his inner self and praying that he didn't have any hidden girly side all this time that was going to sprout any moment, suddenly he felt a hand holding his shoulder.

"And, Aomine?"

Aomine looked at the shorter boy. His eyes had curved up into crescent moons and he had put on his trademark grin.

"I like being with you."

Thump. His heart knocked his ribs even stronger this time.

"Aomine? Have you been spacing o- Woaaah!"

_I will kill Satsuki after this._

The taller teen had scooted his sitting position closer to the shorter one. Dark-skinned arms held Kagami's back strongly, crushing his chest to the other. Hot breath reached Kagami's ears. One whisper enough for Aomine to feel the other teen's heart racing. He didn't need to pull away to know the dense idiot had turned as red as hair.

_I hate it when she's right._

"I like being with you too."

* * *

**Rambles: **Aaaaaand CUT! Let their love blossom by itself. I hope it's a good story. Reviews are very much welcome. The more praises they are, the better. I will get more confident. The harsher they are, the better. I will work hard to improve myself.

...I'm not making any sense.


End file.
